tawefedfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas Starr
The Ceo and Founder Of TAW ,Thomas Starr Is A Record Breaking 6 Time World Champ. He Is the Only Person That has been in TAW From The Start. StarrClub, Arkham Asylum,Feud with Liam Starr: At Taw Wrestlemania Thomas was Defeated by Kota Ibushi.He then Formed a stable called The Arkham Asylum His Gimmick was being broken. At Bragging Rights His Brother Liam Starr aka Brother Nero Debuted By Calling Tom Out this led to a Big Brawl which ended with Thomas Starr Coming Out On top. After Stigma Defeated Mr White he Attacked Mr White Put him in a Coffin then He took Mr White European Title And Shoot it With A Shotgun.He then afterwards Formed Allies In Josh Hopkins and Trey Jo After They Turned Heel. Later the Arkham Asylum broke Up When Thomas Starr Attacked Kian.BAt Payback Liam Starr Defeated Thomas Starr But After The Match Liam got a chair But Refused to hit Tom Instead Tom Hit Liam Starr WIth it. Thomas Starr was Drafted To Genesis. AT Money In The Bank Thomas Starr Won The Briefcase By Defeating Samuel Rodgers,Mr White,Liam Starr,Jrknighton And Other people. Before This He Started A stable Called Starrclub at Money in the Bank It Was Revealed that Samuel Rodgers was a Member and some other Jobbers. Then He Called out Wolfpack and Wolfpack Attacked them and this led to a big Brawl. Then AT Summerslam Thomas Starr Cashed in On His Fellow StarrClub Member Aj Nemesis To Win the world title. WolfClub,Feud With AJ Nemesis: After Summerslam Wolfpack And Starr Club Emerged Into One Stable It was Called the Wolfclub. At Survivor Series Aj Nemesis Defeated Thomas Starr In Three Staged Of Steel to Win The World Title.After The Match It was Revealed that Toms First Pick Was the Wolfclub and The Higer Power Was Aj Nemesis.Afterwards Wolfclub Split causing the Aj Nemesis vs Thomas Starr Feud Sadly the Feud Was Cut Short Due To The Fact of AJ Nemesis Departure. Feud With Mr White: After Mr White Won a No.1 Contendership Match Mr white caught the Attention Of Thomas Starr Who Added A Stipulation Of If Mr White Doesnt Win He will Be Thomas Starrs Bitch.Also Tom Quoted that Mr White Will Never Win The Big One.Then A Few weeks later Mr white Turned on Thomas Starr Creating the Match At Last Man Standing Which Mr White Won. At The Rumble Thomas starr drew Number 11 But Got Eliminated By JMX. then Thomas Won The World Title in a Dark Match But Lost It To Samuel Rodgers in his first Defence . At Delete Taw Thomas Starr Defeated Samuel Rodgers To become Taw World Champion Again.At Command and Conquer Thomas Starr Lost His Title to Mr White After Mr White Pinned Samuel Rodgers.Afterwards Thomas Starr Starrbombed Mr White So That David Diamond wins the world Title After The Cash In. Formation Of Kingdom ,Liam Starr Return and Retirement: Afterwards He Started A Rivalry With Crazy J Thomas Starr Wore A shirt saying that Crazy J Sucks . Before TAW Blitz Brawl THomas Starr Defeated Crazy J then at Blitz Brawl Thomas Starr Won His 5th World title and Lost it To BJ Evans In a Live Show. Then Soon Afterwards Sam Oxley Joined TAW Then The Kingdom Was Formed . Then They Were Undefeated in tag matches beating the likes of Enigma Soul,Mr White And Eli Robledo.At Chase The Ace Thomas Starr was Defeated by Liam Starr and was kicked out of kingdom and liam starr replaced him. He made his return by defeating Mr white and Called himself the captain of taw. Tom starr is in the chamber and is looking for his sixth world title.Plus he wants to beat up every member of the kingdom before getting his hand on liam firstly it is ken mercer.Thomas Lost To Ken Mercer and the lost in a tag match against sam oxley and Crazy J. However He Won his 6th World Title Last Eliminating Mr White In The Chamber Match which setted up the mainevent of summersurvival TEAM Starr vs Team Kingdom Title vs Power Tom lost the match and has now announced his retirement.However He Turned Heel by coming out of retirement and was a part of the 6 man world title match which was won by Liam Starr. Thomas Starr Tried To Kill Sam Oxley by putting him in a ambulance and driving backwards in to a wall HE FUCKING NEARLY KILLED THE FUTURE WORLD CHAMP Accomplishments: 6 Time TAW World Champion Moves: Finisher : StarrCutter 2016- Starrbomb 2016-2017 SPEAR 2017- Sister Abagail 2016 Signature : Punt Kick 2017- 3 Second Ride 2017 Theme Song: Category:Roster